Super Smash Pie Day
by Junior BLD
Summary: One Shot. Master hand and Crazy hand are trying to raise money for their new tournament, and a certain princess comes up with a sweet idea. With over fifty smashers and hundreds of cake pies, what could possibly go wrong? Well...


**Late one night, Master Hand and Crazy Hand considered the plans for the upcoming Smash tournament. The hands knew it was going to be the greatest tournament thus far, and the smashers were eagerly anticipating the announcement. If only they had the funds to realize it.**

 **The previous tournament had been a huge success, but, unbeknownst to Master Hand, Crazy Hand had exceeded the mansion's budget in order to pay for certain expenditures that he thought necessary. Now, the hands' self-appointed deadline to recover the money was approaching, and they needed to come up with five million smash coins to fund the upcoming tournament.**

 **Earlier that day, Master Hand had called a meeting with all of the mansion's inhabitants to see if they could give their suggestions on how to raise the money as quickly as possible.**

 **Marth, Zelda, and Lucina, among other smashers of royal descent, had offered to dip into the treasuries of their various kingdoms in order to help out this cause, but the hands refused this, insisting that that money was meant solely for the people of their lands.**

 **Palutena had suggested that the smashers collect any money they themselves could spare and donate it to help fund the tournament. Master Hand and Crazy Hand had been presented with the pot after the meeting. Though it was overflowing with coins, rupees, gold pieces, pokos, gold rings, and various other forms of currency, the hands suspected it would not be nearly enough once the money was converted into smash coins.**

 **Even Gannondorf, Dark Pit, and other villains contributed their suggestions, but not one of them seemed possible, or even permissible. When the meeting had adjourned, no real solution had been reached, and the smashers as well as the hands desperately wished an acceptable idea would somehow present itself to them.**

 **That night, the hands weren't the only ones wide awake. It seemed that everyone in the mansion wanted their tournament, and would stop at nothing to make it happen. However, in the early hours of the morning, it was Peach who came up with a seemingly probable solution.**

 **The Mushroom kingdom princess jolted upright in her bed as the thought struck her! Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? She absolutely had to tell someone, and she didn't care what time it was.**

 **Peach got out of bed and slowly tiptoed across the room to where Rosalina slept, careful not to wake the sleeping Luma beside her.**

" **Rosalina! Wake up!" Peach whispered excitedly, almost urgently. "I think I have a way to help Master Hand raise the money he needs!"**

 **The cosmic traveler rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slowly sat up. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily. "What's your idea?"**

" **Okay, here it is…" Peach said, bracing herself for her friend's reaction. "We're going to have a bake sale!"**

 **Rosalina blinked for a moment, trying to take in what the Mushroom kingdom ruler had just said. After a few moments of considering the princess's words, Rosalina responded.**

" **That may actually be possible. And the Lumas can help! I'm sure they'd love something to do in this mansion besides battling." Rosalina reasoned. "You will have our assistance."**

" **Oh, thank you, Rosalina!" Peach squealed with glee. "We have to get started first thing in the morning!"**

 **After they had gotten a few more hours of sleep, Peach and Rosalina met in the mansion's massive kitchen, eager to further plan and execute Peach's idea.**

" **So, have you thought about how we're going to pull this off?" Rosalina asked, cradling the yellow Luma in her arms.**

" **Well, I was thinking we could bake everything here, and then sell it in the other smashers' worlds!" Peach explained, eager to get all of her ideas out. "I was thinking that we could bake cakes, or pies, or cookies or even all three! Also, we'd need a lot of things to sell if we're going to raise five million smash coins. But, how much should each dessert cost-?"**

 **But at that moment, Peach's enthusiastic chatter was interrupted when Robin and Samus entered the kitchen to grab something to eat.**

" **Hey guys! What's going on?" Samus asked when she saw the two princesses.**

" **We're organizing a bake sale to raise money for the tournament!" Peach exclaimed triumphantly. "Would you two like to help?"**

 **Robin and Samus threw each other a look of mild surprise. Baking was neither a strongpoint nor an interest to them. But, their desire for a new Smash tournament overcame this setback and they agreed to give their suggestions, as long as they weren't the ones doing the actual baking.**

" **Have you decided what you're going to make yet?" Samus wondered.**

 **Peach and Rosalina shook their heads.**

" **We're not sure." Rosalina informed, now entertaining her restless Luma with her wand.**

 **Then, Robin's tactician brain got to work. "Okay, well anyone could make cake or cookies. You should try to come up with something new and unique, something that would represent Smash and what we're working for!"**

 **The magician tactician stared at the two princesses expectantly, waiting to hear what they could think of.**

 **After a moment, Rosalina spoke up. "Well, whenever the Lumas at the observatory would disagree on what they wanted for dessert, like cake or pie for example, I would combine the two desserts together."**

" **So, like cake in a pie pan or something?" Samus asked, trying to imagine what Rosalina meant.**

" **Oh! That sounds great!" Peach cried optimistically, as if this was the best idea she had heard all morning. "We can even frost them and decorate them with the smash symbol!"**

" **All right!" Robin said, continuing to work out the problems at hand. "You could probably get a decent amount of money for these desserts since the Smash tournament is such a well- known event, but five million smash coins is a lot to go for, so this isn't going to get done in a day. You also have to figure out where you're getting the supplies to make who knows how many cake pies."**

" **Wow, Robin!" Samus exclaimed, casting the magician a bewildered look. "I thought you were merely a battle tactician!"**

" **A good tactician must be prepared for anything." Robin said knowingly, and continued working out the finer points of the fund raiser with the two princesses.**

" **Wait." Samus said, seeming to find a problem that the tactician failed to address. "Who's going to help do all this baking? I highly doubt Link, Fox, Marth, or virtually any other smasher in this mansion would be interested in the actual baking. They might help sell everything, but…"**

 **Robin thought for a moment then offered another suggestion. "I suppose you could ask the Mii fighters to help you out. They might like doing this sort of thing."**

" **I'm not guaranteeing anything, but I'll see if I can find some other smashers to help out as well." Samus said, and with that, she and Robin left the kitchen, having decided to save their appetites for some leftover cake pie.**

 **Meanwhile, a few of the other smashers were just waking up and proceeded to fill the living room in twos and threes. Two things were on their minds: breakfast, and the money crisis for the tournament. They, however, didn't know about Peach's bake sale, so when they heard that the kitchen was currently closed, some of them weren't too thrilled.**

" **What is the meaning of this?"** K **ing Dedede screamed with rage, swinging his enormous hammer around.**

" **Yeah! What's an evil king gotta do to get some food around here?" Bowser agreed.**

" **Relax!" Wii Fit Trainer said, performing some deep breathing exercises. "I'm sure they'll open the kitchen soon."**

 **Just then, Samus and Robin entered the room, and the others could tell that something was on their minds.**

" **Peach is putting together a bake sale. Who's going to help?" Samus asked bluntly.**

 **Just as Samus predicted, not many people were interested in Peach's idea. Though Palutena, Lucas, and Jigglypuff indicated that they were happy to help out, the other smashers in the room groaned with resentment.**

 **Knowing that Peach wouldn't be happy if Robin and Samus didn't get at least a few other people to help her and Rosalina, Robin stepped forward. "It's to raise money for the tournament." The tactician added hastily.**

 **Upon hearing this, everyone practically dropped what they were doing and crowded around Samus and Robin, their interests now peaked.**

" **Well if it's for the tournament, that changes everything!" Pit exclaimed. "So, what are we making?"**

 **Robin quickly explained the details of their plans to the other smashers, and in a few minutes, everyone was in the loop about what was going on, and they understood why the kitchen was currently in use at the moment.**

" **Well, let's get to work." Wii Fit Trainer said, directing the others to the kitchen.**

" **Are we really doing this?" Link asked, still unsure of how he felt about Peach's idea.**

" **Hey! Come on!" Mario said encouragingly. "It's a bake sale, meaning free cake when we're done!"**

" **Wait!" Fox said, considering the loftiness of their goal. "Won't it take a long time to reach five million smash coins?"**

" **Well then," Roy said. "We'll just have to keep working until we reach victory."**

 **Link thought for a moment, knowing this was true, and then followed the others in to the kitchen.**

 **With some of the other smashers and the Mii Fighters contributing, the fruits of Peach's idea were beginning to blossom. The kitchen was now the busiest room in the mansion, crowded with Lumas and Miis baking cake pies. The other assistants had formed an assembly line in the dining room in order to frost and decorate the baked goods, and still more Miis and smashers were loading the desserts that were ready to sell onto racks in the main hall.**

" **All right! This one's ready to bake!" Peach said as she finished pouring batter into a pie pan. A Mii Brawler took the pan from her and placed it into the massive oven with other cake pies that needed to be baked. The princess took this opportunity to see how many completed desserts were in the main hall so she could get a better idea of how things were progressing overall.**

 **Peach stood in the middle of the large chamber, gazing in satisfaction at the racks of pies on either side of the room. At least four hundred cake pies had already been baked and frosted, and it was only two o' clock.**

" **Great!" Peach whispered. "If things continue the way they are going, we'll have enough money for the tournament in no time!"**

 **The Mushroom** K **ingdom ruler headed back to the kitchen, unaware that eight little mischief makers had concealed themselves among the racks of baked sweets.**

 **When Peach was gone, Bowser Jr. Stepped out from his hiding place and carefully picked up one of the cake pies. "Okay, guys! It's all clear! Get ready!"**

 **Bowser Jr's seven siblings emerged from in between the pie racks, listening carefully for any signs of movement outside the main hall.**

 **At that moment, Rosalina, Fox, and Wii Fit Trainer entered the hall, pushing a large rack of freshly decorated pie cakes. They were so focused on the task at hand that they didn't notice the eight Koopa siblings in the hall until it was too late.**

 **Bowser Jr. took aim and hurled the pie as hard and fast as he could! The dessert sailed through the air and splattered all over the unsuspecting luma's face!**

" **Direct hit!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed with glee, and the Koopa kids burst into gales of laughter, jumping up and down in celebration.**

 **While the other two smashers looked on in shock, Rosalina scooped up the little star child and tenderly comforted it. Then, without saying a word, she turned and headed towards the dining room, trying to master herself.**

" **Bowser! Would you please get your koopalings under control?" The cosmic ruler asked in frustration, still cradling the Luma in her arms.**

 **Bowser stared at the luma's pie covered face and a sinister grin spread across his own. "They are! They're under my control!" the Koopa king stated arrogantly.**

 **Rosalina finished cleaning up the star child's face, trying to think of what to say. "Well, what would you do if Peach found out that your kids were the cause of ruining her bake sale? And what if the other smashers found out that they couldn't have their tournament because of you?"**

 **At that, Bowser's grin faded from his face, particularly when he thought of Peach's reaction. Without another word, he hurried from the dining room.**

 **However, in the main hall, Fox and Wii Fit Trainer, who were joined by Samus, Corrin, and Pit, glared at the eight** koopalings across the room, looking as though they might retaliate at any moment. **A battle cry pierced the air! "Food fight!" Bowser Jr. screamed, and in seconds, ca** ke pies were flying through the air from either side!

The air was already thick with cake pies when Bowser purposefully rushed into the room! "kids! This pie throwing will stop this instant!" he ordered, trying to round up his overly excited henchmen. But then, at that moment, Mario entered the room with another rack of finished pie cakes, and the evil Koopa king had second thoughts. "Right after this!" he said sinisterly, and hurled a pie at Mario!

The plumber gasped in surprise as the pie struck him squarely in the face. He quickly wiped some of it away and glared at his enemy.

Bowser, who was now laughing hysterically, didn't notice that Mario had retaliated, and ended up with a face full of cake pie himself.

 **Elsewhere in the mansion, word about the ca** ke fight traveled faster than the sweet aroma of the desserts that were baking, and things really started to heat up in the main hall. A few passersby had seen what was going on and had rushed to inform the other inhabitants of the mansion.

Now, the main hall was filling up fast, and things were getting closer to chaotic with each passing second. Mario, Fox, Pit, and other early arrivals would aim for the Koopa kids, but accidentally ended up hitting other smashers, giving them an excuse to get involved.

Villager, who had heard what was happening and promised to help stop Bowser's henchmen, hurled a pie at Ludwig, but ended up missing by a few feet and hitting Lucina, who had been passing through the main hall at that moment.

Lucina turned around sharply, her clothes covered in cake pie. "Hey! What was that for?" she screamed furiously, and joined the battle herself.

Sonic was darting around the room, dodging the cake pies that were thrown at him and taunting the other fighters. "You're too slow! Come on! Step it up!" But then, he slipped on one of the empty foil pie tins and slid across the room, colliding with Gannondorf.

"Heh-heh! Sorry!" Sonic said aw **kwardly, and darted away to the other side of the hall before the king of darkness, who was now livid with fury, could strike back.**

Toon Link rolled and sidestepped out of range of oncoming projectiles, and Little Mac was hurling pies around the room faster than most of the other smashers. Diddy **Kong leapt into the air, rebounded off of Meta** K **night's head, and launched a cake pie full force at Mr. Game & Watch!**

Ike had struck a bargain with Kirby, and now the little pink puffball was darting around him, inhaling any of the cake pies that would have hit him. This left the swordsman free to retaliate without danger of being attacked, but Kirby really got the sweet end of the deal.

" **Great job,** Kirby!" Ike praised as the pink puffball ate three pies thrown at him. Unfortunately, this perfect partnership didn't last too much longer.

Shulk had thrown a pie from Ike's left, and Kirby gulped it down. But, as Ike was about to throw one back, a fully frosted cake pie hit him on the arm, taking him by surprise!

"Ha! Checkmate!" Robin exclaimed. The tactician originally had entered the main hall to assist in stopping the Koopa kids just as the others had, and concluded that the best way to do this was to fight cake pie with cake pie. However, the mission had gotten lost in the excitement of the pie fight, and now opponents were hurling the sweet desserts at each other, most of them forgetting the bake sale entirely.

However, Jigglypuff, who wanted to set things right, jumped up onto one of the pie racks. She pulled out her marker microphone and set it to her lips, but before she could sing the first note of her slumber song, a cake pie as big as she was knocked her backwards, splattering her with cake, frosting, and pie filling.

Elsewhere, Link expertly dodged a cake pie that Marth had thrown at him and hurled another all the way across the room, missing Falco by inches.

"Hey, so what happens when we run out of cake pie?" Ness asked Roy, who was the closest to him.

Roy looked around the room and grinned. "Oh, that won't happen!" he said, noticing that some Miis had just brought out about five more racks of decorated pies. Roy quickly seized one and threw it at a newcomer who had just entered the room. However, when he and Ness saw who it was, their facial expressions turned from satisfaction to uneasiness.

Ness and Roy, along with a few other smashers stared at the newcomer in shock. Mewtwo, who had just been hit by the pie Roy had thrown, narrowed his eyes, which now shone a bright blue.

A moment later, the psychic Pokémon's fury was unleashed, and cake pies were flying off the racks, pursuing the fighters on the opposing side of the room. "Aahh!" they all screamed, trying to cover their heads and faces as the pies struck them from all sides.

Meanwhile, in the mansion's main office, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were immersed in a deep discussion about how to pay for the expenses of the tournament. However, things weren't looking too good.

Master Hand sighed. "I don't see how we can do this." He said quietly. "We need a miracle."

Crazy hand, however, wasn't too focused on the conversation. "Can we take a break?" he asked. "I'm starving!"

Though master Hand was feeling somewhat annoyed at Crazy Hand's lack of concern for their tournament plans, he relented to his brother's request. "Fine. Something does smell good." He said, breathing in the sweet aroma of cake pie. "Let's go see what's going on."

Back in the main hall, the chaos had reached new levels as more smashers joined the pie fight. Now there were at least fifty fighters in the room, all shouting and laughing and hitting each other with cake pies, not a care in the world. When they weren't throwing the cake pies, smashers would eat some of the fresh ones, hoping to gain a quick boost of energy from the sugar rush.

As the hands approached the main hall, they wondered what the commotion was about. However, since the doors were left wide open, they didn't have to wait long for their answer. Master Hand stared in astonishment at the sight before him.

"What's going on?" the master asked in shock. Normally, he wouldn't have minded if the smashers did crazy stuff as long as they were careful and cleaned up when they were done, but they were in the middle of a monetary crisis and throwing delicious cake pies at each other was not helping! In fact, it would cost even more to replace all of those baking supplies used to make the desserts in the first place! How could they be so inconsiderate?

To make matters worse, Crazy hand wasn't helping the situation either, in fact, he was now adding to the conflict.

"PIIIIIEEEEEE!" Crazy hand screamed in excitement, and zoomed into the room, joining the fight without hesitation.

"The icing on the cake…" Master Hand muttered in frustration as Crazy Hand started flinging cake pies off the racks at anyone who opposed him.

Master hand groaned in concentration, trying to come up with a way to stop this disaster. Stopping the other smashers wouldn't be a problem, but controlling Crazy Hand would be a different story.

Back in the kitchen, Peach was oblivious to the flurry of activity two doors down. She didn't know that the main hall was now a battle zone and her delicious cake pies were being used for ammunition. But her blissful unawareness was short lived.

"I'd better go see how the decorating is coming along." The Mushroom kingdom ruler said to herself, and proceeded to make her way to the dining room where smashers and Miis were supposed to be decorating her pie cakes.

However, when Peach entered the dining room, she suspected that something was amiss. Though Miis were spreading frosting and adding sprinkles to freshly cooled pie cakes, they seemed to be rushing, and their wor **k was getting somewhat sloppy**.

"I wonder where the others are." Peach said, referring to the smashers who had promised to assist her in the decorating. She decided to check the main hall, and happened upon the chaos that had arisen.

Peach gasped in horror and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Her face went pale and she felt like she was going to faint. The princess stood there, rooted to the spot, and watched as her precious cake pies, the one thing she had hoped would save the Smash tournament, were being flung around the room like water balloons!

The thing that bothered her most was that the other smashers, those who had originally promised her their assistance, were enjoying it, as if the whole thing were a game to them. Didn't they realize how important the new tournament was? How could they do this?

On the other side of the hall, Master Hand remained ever vigilant, waiting for an opportunity to control his crazy brother and the smashers. If they ran out of pies to throw at each other, then this conflict would end. The master was about to head to the kitchen to stop cake pie production when he heard footsteps coming down the hall in his direction.

Cloud, who had been in his room improving his limit break until now, walked up to Master Hand.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked quietly, listening to the screaming, laughter, and squishing sounds coming from the main hall.

"That." Master Hand said, pointing a massive white finger into the large chamber.

Cloud stared for a moment at the cake pie brawl taking place in the main hall. Now he understood. "Couldn't someone just use a Smash Ball to stop them?" Cloud asked, as if this were an obvious solution to the problem.

"I'm not adding a Smash Ball to this chaos." Master Hand stated simply. "That would only prove to be the finishing touch to this pandemonium." And with that, the giant hand zoomed down the hall to the kitchen where the Miis were still baking.

"Hm," Cloud said to himself, thinking of the last words Master hand said. Since he wasn't using a Smash Ball to settle this, he would have to rely on the next best thing.

The swordsman narrowed his eyes in concentration, and, a moment or two later, a vibrant blue glow surrounded him. Feeling his power increase, Cloud took a deep breath and strode purposefully into the main hall.

The air was thick with cake pies all around him. Amid the shouting and running around to avoid being hit, no one noticed Cloud until he had reached the middle of the room. A few of the closer smashers threatened to change their original targets, but by then it was already too late.

With one sudden movement, Cloud released the hidden power from within, and a mighty wind rushed through the room! Smashers were launched in all directions, and the pies that had been aimed at him splattered against the walls and ceiling. Some fighters were knocked into pie racks, which fell over, spilling their remaining contents onto the floor. When the rush of wind subsided, pies and fighters that had been knocked against the walls fell to the ground. The seconds that followed were filled with sweet silence.

Cloud looked around him at the main hall, which was in a terrible state. The walls and ceiling were covered with cake and icing, as were the other smashers. Pie racks had been knocked over, and the floor was littered with foil pie tins and the remains of pie cakes.

"That stopped them." Cloud whispered with satisfaction as he listened to the low groans of the pie brawlers, who had just gotten the wind knocked out of them. But, just then, a glob of cake pie fell from the ceiling. Cloud sidestepped to avoid it and strode confidently from the room.

At that moment, Master hand emerged from the kitchen with a cake covered Crazy Hand. However, he stopped short when he saw what Cloud had just accomplished.

"Impressive. You actually managed to stop them." the master said appraisingly.

"Yeah." Cloud said casually, but then a troubling thought came to him. He gritted his teeth and decided to take a shot in the dark. "Does this mean there won't be a new tournament?"

Master Hand sighed, then floated into the main hall. The words he spoke were few, but they seemed to instill a sense of foreboding in each person's heart. "I want to meet with everyone tomorrow morning at eight. For now, get this place cleaned up." And with that, he left the exhausted smashers in the ca **ke pie strewn main hall**.

The full weight of what the smashers had done was now starting to sink in. After a moment or two, Mario, Link, and the others picked themselves up and began working to repair the damage as best as they could. The cleaning process was a silent one, an everyone focused solely on what they were doing.

Squirtle, Greninja, and Mario, with FLUDD's assistance, hosed the cake pie off of the walls and ceiling, while Luigi used his Pultergust 3000 to vacuum the floor. Even the Koopa kids were working hard, flying around in their clown cars to speed up the process, but only because Bowser threatened to ground them for a month if they didn't help. Olimar and his Pikmin were moving empty pie racks back to the kitchen, and the other smashers assisted wherever they were needed.

As the smashers changed out of their cake covered clothes and got cleaned up, the Miis started tidying up the kitchen and dining room. Everyone now felt sick, and it wasn't because they had eaten too much cake pie. That night, the mansion's inhabitants went to bed, absolutely dreading the dawn.

The mood had not improved as, one by one, the smashers filed into the newly polished main hall the next morning. It was five minutes until eight and, though there were over sixty smashers, nothing could be heard except a few concerned whispers.

"What's going to happen when the hands come? Do you think we'll have to leave the mansion for this?" Lucas whispered to Ness.

"I don't know. " Ness whispered back, unable to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

The Ice Climbers were leaning against each other, trading worried glances.

A million excuses and cover up stories whirled around Robin's brain, but trying to convince the hands to lessen their punishment was one problem the tactician couldn't solve.

Bowser, Wolf, and Gannon, along with other evildoers, threw nasty looks at their enemies, as if to say that the cake fight was completely and entirely their fault, and named themselves the innocent ones.

Some of the other fighters stared angrily at the Koopa kids, who glared menacingly back at them without the slightest signs of guilt for what they had done.

Peach sat with her arms folded, staring around at them all with a "Well, you did break the rules." expression on her face.

The clock struck eight, and there was a large intake of breath as Master Hand entered, though his crazy brother was not with him. The silence was deafening as the hand started to speak. "I'm sure you all know why we're here, to discuss yesterday's little incident." The master said seriously. "I am-"

But, as he was about to continue, some of the smashers interrupted him in protest.

"We're really sorry about what happened!" Palutena said quickly, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes, we know we're in trouble, but please don't punish those who weren't involved!" Marth beseeched.

"Besides," Fox said, trying to explain. "the Koopa kids were the ones who started this whole thing!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bowser Jr. said, rushing up to the giant hand. "It was all Peach's idea to begin with!"

Peach hung her head, but Rosalina stepped in to defend her. "Only to raise money for the tournament!" the cosmic traveler retorted as calmly as she could. "See, it was originally supposed to be a bake sale, but then… well-" Her voice trailed off as she thought of what to say next.

"A-Are we going to be punished?" Lucas asked timidly.

However, other smashers started raising their pleas, drowning out the blonde boy's question.

Instead of trying to talk over everyone, Master Hand snapped his fingers. There was a flash of light in the room and everyone was silent once more. The all sat down again, waiting for the master's judgement.

"Well, you were." Master hand said in response to Lucas's question. At these words, the guilty and fearful faces shone with the tiniest ray of hope.

"Wait, what do you mean we were?" Lin **k asked slowly, not daring to imagine what this could mean. Had they been let off the hook?** Everyone waited quietly for Master hand to elaborate.

"As you are aware, security cameras have been installed throughout the mansion." Master Hand said. "And one of them is installed in the main hall."

"Mm-hm?" some smashers murmured, wondering what this had to do with yesterday's cake pie incident.

"Well, the camera recorded yesterday's activities quite clearly." Master hand said. He paused for a moment and some of the smashers thought they detected a tiny note of amusement in his voice **.** "Crazy Hand got ahold of the video… and he posted it online. It went viral."

Popo, Nana, Lucas, Marth, and some of the other fighters' faces turned bright red with embarrassment, but they continued listening.

"This morning, we made the video available for purchase at a decent price. There were so many downloads…" Master Hand said with wonder. Then, he concluded his explanation with the last thing anyone thought they'd be hearing.

"Everyone… I am pleased to announce the newfound confirmation of the next Smash tournament!"

For a moment or two, there was nothing but stunned silence, then the room exploded with excitement like fireworks! The main hall echoed with the screams and cheers of smashers accompanied by thunderous applause. The Ice Climbers jumped up and down excitedly. Jigglypuff was crying, so great was her joy. Dr. Mario was so ecstatic that he nearly fell out of his chair!

Pac-Man was so thrilled that he could hardly speak. "We get… tournament?" he asked, feeling so excited that he thought he would explode!

"Yes!" Master Hand confirmed. "And all of you were big hits on the internet! But, by far, the one who ensured our success…"

Peach smiled expectantly, waiting to hear her name.

"…was Cloud!" Master hand continued. "After all, if he hadn't stepped in, your cake pie brawl would still be going on, wouldn't it?"

Some fighters grinned somewhat guiltily, and others glanced over to where Cloud was sitting. The swordsman turned away slightly from everyone's gaze, but smiled all the same.

Some of the villains, who were looking to start more trouble, spoke. "Why does he get the credit? He wasn't even there during most of it!" Dark Pit challenged.

"Neither were you!" Pit pointed out.

"Yeah, and we're the ones who started it, so we should get the credit!" Bowser Jr. said, motioning to his brothers and sister, who were standing around him.

"Oh, why does it matter who did the most?" Lucina asked. "The important thing is that we all get to participate in another Smash tournament!"

"That's right!" Zelda agreed, settling the argument.

"I say we celebrate with some leftover cake pie!" Ness suggested. "The ones that haven't been thrown around, I mean."

The other smashers consented to this plan, and a few minutes later, everyone was seated in the dining room with huge plates of delicious cake pie in front of them. As they ate, everyone chattered excitedly about their accidental achievement and the tournament that they had been rewarded with.

"That turned out pretty good!" Shulk said, thinking about yesterday's events.

"I've always wanted to be on the internet!" ROB cried happily, watching a replay of Crazy Hand's recent upload.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Toon Link exclaimed as he sat down with his plate. "We got our tournament!"

"I knew we would, one way or another." Roy said.

"I'm just glad we didn't get in trouble for that cake fight yesterday." Villager said, cramming a large piece of cake pie into his mouth.

"Hey! We should do that again sometime!" Sonic suggested rather jokingly.

There were a few moments of scattered laughter as everyone continued eating. Then, one voice rang out through the room.

"To Smash!" Ryu proclaimed triumphantly.

Upon hearing this, everyone cheered and clapped appreciatively, thinking about the dream of the tournament now realized. Victory had never tasted so satisfyingly sweet.


End file.
